pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Immunostain Wiki
S100.paraganglioma.sustentacular.1.jpg|S100 staining sustentacular cells in paraganglioma Calretinin.mesothelioma.1.jpg|Calretinin expression in mesothelioma. GLUT-1.placenta.200x.jpg|GLUT-1 staining placental trophoblasts. Ovary Serous LMP-Pax8 positive.jpg|PAX-8 expression in serous ovarian carcinoma. A103 invasive melanoma.jpg|MelanA (A103) highlighting invasion in melanoma Ki67.jpg|MIB1 (Ki-67) shows proliferating cells-mantle cell Welcome to the Pathology Immunostain Wiki! The goal of this wiki is to provide FREE, useful, practical, and recent information about immunohistochemistry for pathologists and histotechnologists. *Each antibody (or major group/family of antibodies) should have its own page (although it is ok to make pages to discuss larger groups/families of antibodies - cytokeratins page could discuss the various types of keratins and their uses with links to the specific antibody pages). *Anyone can add info to the wiki (just click "edit" at the top of the page, type what you want, and then click "save"). *Before creating a new page for an antibody, please use the "Search this wiki" box (to the right) to make sure that a page does not already exist. *Info from personal experience is fine, but please try to add citations from the literature whenever possible. *If you have a good picture of what an immunostain should look like, PLEASE UPLOAD IT to that antibody's wiki page. Thanks for contributing to the Pathology Immunostain Wiki! To create a new page for an immunostain that is not listed below, type the name of the antibody in the box and click the "create" button below: align=left buttonlabel=Create Immuno Page preload=Template:Immuno *Next, put a link on this page to the immunostain page you just created. *Congrats, you have been a huge help in making this wiki more useful for everyone. If you are interested in being involved in the core group of editors for the Immunostain Wiki, please send an email editorial board member, Lauren Stuart (lauren.stuart@emory.edu). If you want to help but are not sure what you can do, or if you have a great idea for how to improve the wiki, please see the Immunostain Wiki: Goals and Ideas page. For links to other good immunohistochemistry websites, click here: Immunohistochemistry Links A *Adipophilin *Alpha-Fetoprotein (AFP) *AMACR (Alpha-methylacyl-CoA racemase) *Amyloid A *Anaplastic Lymphoma Kinase (ALK-1) *Androgen Receptor (AR) B *B72.3 *BCL-1 *BCL-2 *BCL-6 *Ber-EP4 *Beta-catenin *Beta F1 (BF-1) *Brachyury *BRST-2 C *CA-125 *Caldesmon *Calponin *Calretinin *Carcinoembryonic Antigen (CEA) *CD1a *CD3 *CD5 *CD7 *CD10 *CD15 *CD20 *CD21 *CD23 *CD25 *CD30 *CD31 *CD34 *CD35 *CD45 (Leukocyte Common Antigen / LCA) *CD56 *CD57 *CD68 (KP-1) *CD79a *CD99 (Ewing Sarcoma Marker) *CD117 (c-kit) *CD123 *CD138 *CD163 *CD207 (Langerin) *CDK4 *CDX2 *Chromogranin A *Claudin-1 *Clusterin *Collage Type IV *Cyclin D1 (bcl-1) *Cytokeratin Family *Cytokeratin 5/6 (CK 5/6) *Cytokeratin 7 (CK 7) *Cytokeratin 8 (CK 8, 35BH11) *Cytokeratin 14 (CK 14) *Cytokeratin 17 (CK 17) *Cytokeratin 18 (CK 18) *Cytokeratin 19 (CK 19) *Cytokeratin 20 (CK 20) *Cytokeratin 903 (34βE12) *Cytokeratin - AE1/AE3 *Cytokeratin - CAM 5.2 *Cytokeratin - MNF116 *Cytomegalovirus (CMV) D *D2-40 *Desmin *DOG1 E *E-Cadherin *Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor (EGFR) *Epithelial Membrane Antigen (EMA) *ERG *Estrogen Receptor (ER) F *Factor VIII Related Antigen (von Willebrand Factor) *Factor XIIIa (Factor 13a) *FLI-1 G *Galectin-3 *GATA3 *GFAP (Glial Fibrillary Acidic Protein) *GLUT-1 *Gross Cystic Disease Fluid Protein 15 (GCDFP-15, BRST-2) H *HBME-1 *Helicobacter pylori (H. pylori) *Hepatocyte Paraffin 1 (Hep Par 1) *HER2/neu *HMB-45 *Human Chorionic Gonadotropin (HCG) *Human Herpesvirus 8 (HHV-8) I *IMP3 * INI-1 *Inhibin *IRF4 J K *Ki-67 (MIB-1) L *Langerin (CD207) M *Mammaglobin *MDM2 *Melan A (MART-1) *Merkel Cell Polyomavirus (MCV T antigen) *MIB-1 (Ki-67) *Microphthalmia-associated transcription factor (MiTF) *MOC-31 *MPM2 *Mucin 4 (MUC4) *MUM1 *Muscle Specific Actin (MSA) *Myogenin *Myoglobin *MyoD1 N *Napsin A *Neuron Specific Enolase (NSE) *NKI/C3 O *Oct-3/4 P *p16 (p16INK4) *p40 *p53 *P57 *p63 *p75 (Neurotrophin Receptor) *Parvovirus B19 *Pax2 *Pax5 *Pax8 *Phospho-Histone H3 (PHH3) *Placental Alkaline Phosphatase (PLAP) *PNL2 *Progesterone Receptor (PR) *Prostate-Specific Antigen (PSA) *Prostate-Specific Acid Phosphatase (PSAP) *Protein Gene Product 9.5 (PGP9.5) Q R * Racemase (AMACR) * RCC-Ma (Renal Cell Carcinoma Marker) S *S100 Protein *SALL4 *Smoothelin *Smooth Muscle Actin (SMA) *SOX9 *SOX10 *Surfactant Protein (PE-10) *Synaptophysin T *TFE3 *Thrombomodulin *Thyroglobulin *Thyroid Transcription Factor 1 (TTF-1) *TLE1 *Tyrosinase *Tryptase *Type IV Collagen U *Uroplakin III V *Villin *Vimentin W *Wilms Tumor 1 (WT1, WT-1) X Y Z Category:Medical Students Category:Trainees